powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 25: The Second Harbinger
The Second Harbinger 'is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixty-ninth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of Zaro Shi, The Solar Stryder, and the return of the EDF Rangers. Summary Planetor is back. But this time, he has sent another Harbinger. And his target hits a little too close to home for Rocky, and the Power Rangers EDF... Featured Planet: Earth Plot The team watches an unconscious Will Dillards. After the battle against Fury, and escaping The King, the team took him in for a little while. "This guy, he looks like you Rocky!" Zader says. "It's like he's your brother!" Comet says. "All right that's enough! Rose, wake him up." Rose touches Will's head, awakening him. "GAHHHH!" Will wakes up unaware of what happened. "Will! It's okay! It's me Cosmos!" Cosmos runs to him to calm him down. They ask how Will even got out here. And he explains his what he remembers. "But aside from that, it's all a mystery." Will says. Cosmos says they should go back to Earth to return Will, but he tells them not. He never wants to go back to Earth. After much deliberation, they decide not to. Will says the next habitable planet they find, they should leave him there, and let him clear his mind... On the other side of the universe, a silver streak zooms through the galaxy! A a bright light bouncing from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, charging up all of his power to get him across the cosmos. A silver clad man with fiery red energy arising from his body. He moves at lightspeed, conquering the cosmos with his radiance and sheer power! He strides across the different star systems, drawing power from every Star he passes. He is focused on something, and he begins to enter the Milky Way Galaxy. He speeds faster, and faster, and faster! He enters the Solar System, passing Neptune, passing Jupiter, passing the Asteroid Belt, passing Mars! Eventually he comes to a full stop. A full stop in front of the Earth! The space speedster looks at the blue marble. He stares intently at the planet, moving closer and closer towards it, breaking the atmosphere. From the godlands of Xemon, Raiden senses something wrong. He senses the coming doom the Earth faces. "I must go mother. Earth needs me." He tells Amaterasu. "She" tells him "Go my son" and uses the Star Orb to teleport him to the base of, the Power Rangers EDF. After he leaves, Amaterasu reveals herself to be Fuden. He opens the Star Pocket and looks in to see his mother. "They don't suspect a thing..." Fuden smirks evily, as he transforms back. Calvin and Ayumi are in New York, after being summoned by the world governments to account for the destruction in the battle with U.L.S.A.R. Since that fateful December day, much has been made of Superhero activity. The battle left most of the Earth devastated and angry. They reveal they have apprehended Jeffery Hook, the last of the Six Fists. After the two are let go, Andy Finn arrives to see his old pals for the first time in a while. The three catch up as they eat in a deli. Andy has moved on into the 11th grade, while Calvin and Ayumi have made EDF a good defensive force. "You guys have been busy ha!" Andy says. "It's good to see you again Andy." Ayumi replies "Cmon, let's take you back to your sister." Calvin says But before the three can head back, Raiden appears "Guys, no time to talk. We have someone to deal with again." The God says "Raiden? It's been a minute." Calvin goes to shake his old friends had. Raiden embraces his old teammates but the 4 teleport back to the EDF base. Raiden informs the team of what he saw. "I saw the Earth falling into disarray and ruin. The apocalypse as a giant eats the planet, leaving nothing in his wake." "Oh pontificating as usual, I see, Raiden." Ryan walks in to the base, with a little swagger to him. "Ryan!" The team sees Ryan for the first time in a while. Apparently, while searching space for Will, he saw the mysterious man, and tried to get a read for him. "His power levels, if my calculations are correct, are greater than even that of Cosmos and Fury." Ryan says. Meanwhile, The Brain Shard begins to light up on Cosmos forehead. It tells him to return to Earth immediately, for its in danger. Upon hearing this, Rocky decides they have to protect his home planet. Will is a little dejected about going back, but he gives his typical "Well, when do I ever get what I want?" The team speeds towards Earth. On Earth, the silver clad warrior enters the Earth's Atmosphere. He hovers over the Los Angeles skyline, looking at the planet, staring at the the bustle of the city. He heads to a nearby mountain and begins to send out a ray into deep space, as if to call someone. The Power Rangers EDF see this and confront him. They question his motives, and he finally introduces himself. "I am Zaro Shi, The Solar Stryder, Harbinger of Planetor. Your Planet has been designated for his sustenance. Evacuate while you have the time, for he is coming. Planetor is coming..." Raiden calls his bluff and attacks Stryder, but he merely swats him away. The rangers morph and get ready to fight him off. Calvin uses his shield, but Zaro de-atomizes the shield, and throws it back at him. Ryan fires bolts at him, but the Stryder phases right through it. Ayumi and Andy attack at the same time but Zaro outclasses them in 3 moves. The team is down, but goes to attack him again, but he uses his speed to take the 6 of them to the middle of Space. "There, now that Earth's resistance is gone, no one shall stop Planetor's coming." Zaro says. He takes them to a wandering asteroid, ready to eliminate the team, but from out of the nowhere, the Star Saber strikes him. The Star Chase Rangers appear. Cosmos senses Zaro's energy growing, as he grows to the size of a Megazord. "Uhh, is he supposed to get bigger?" Rocky asks. The Star Chase Rangers summon the Star Saber Megazord to fight him off, as the EDF Rangers watch in confusion. "Jumping Yankee! What the? Where are we? Who are they!?" Andy freaks out. Raiden, however explains his encounter with the Star Chase, and that they are good people. But as the different factions fight, a rainbow light appears. It takes out all the factions and at an instant, all are teleported away... Elsewhere, The King of Contests, stands at a machine, smirking evilly... Debuts *Zaro Shi, The Solar Stryder Triva *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Fantastic Four #48, Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Ginga Sentai Choushinger VS Chouranger (Choushinger Counterpart) *578532-003: The Silver Man From Megaras (Jikanger Counterpart/Zaro Shi Debut) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase